My Words be Truth
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: At the time she had wanted to work in politics, being able to help push laws to the surface, and make the country great. She hadn't known she was able to persuade people, that wasn't until she met Agent Phil Coulson, who would be keeping an eye out for her, while Fury, went back to New York.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Hermione / Phil Coulson fanfiction I had done a long time ago.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **My Words be Truth**

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" She had not noticed the man, standing near the older witch, as she glanced at the portrait's on the wall. They always fascinated her, as they went on as if they were alive, in a humanly matter.

"It would seem you are being released from the protection of Hogwarts, Miss Granger. Happy eighteenth birthday." The headmistress gave a gentle smile, as she sat behind the mahogany desk, as a man in a muggle black suite, and tie, stood beside her.

The man in the suite, gave her a small smile, as he patted his leg, where he kept his wand. "Hello, did you miss me?"

Her eyes widened, as she stared at the man, who she hadn't seen since she was fifteen. Not realizing she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What are you doing here, Agent Coulson?" She asked, remembering that the Headmistress, was sitting at the desk.

"I have come to take you home," He kissed the top of her head, before releasing her from the hug, and looked over at the headmistress. "Thank you Minerva, for taking care of Mya."

She pulled away to look at the agent, this time glaring at him, "Home, have you gone mental Phil," she turned to face the older woman, who was now looking at them, a little uncertain, "Home he says, can you believe this guy," she leaned down, and wrapped her arms over the older witch, who she had thought of as family, and smiled, "Don't worry about Harry, and Ron, they won't remember me, but I hope you will never forget me."

The headmistress gave a teary smile, as she got to her own feet, and wrapped the young woman in a comforting hug, "Wish you didn't make them forget you, you never know when you'll need a friend."

The younger witch saw the worry in the other woman's face, and sighed as she backed away to where the agent was waiting, with his own concern for the young woman, "Come to think about it," she hurried back in, and hugged the older woman again, "Forget me."

Phil laid a hand on the young lady, knowing how hard it was for her, before he felt the familiar pull. When he opened his eyes, the two were now standing in his apartment, which looked over 'Central Park'. He wrapped his arms around the witch, as she fell to her knees in tears, and held her close to him, "I am so sorry, Mya."

"I had hoped to leave her memory of me, but saw to many questions in her eyes, she is to kind to worry about me," She tilted her head, so she could look the agent better in the eyes, as she gripped his coat, "You kept your promise to come for me, but does that mean you want me, the way I needed you to want me three years ago."

He closed his eyes, as he just held the young woman tighter, not wanting to break the embrace, "I am even older now, but I would never break my promise, I loved you than, and I now could without worrying."

She reached out her arm, showing the agent a word carved, which still looked fresh, "I wished I could return, but I had friends that actually needed me, and it felt good to provide them my help."

"I had sent owls to the headmistress, and she said that you had ran away, to help with a prophecy. She had said you were the key, to saving the wizarding world, but it didn't help me feel less worried. I almost apperated straight to Hogsmead, and probably would had, if I wasn't helping with the Avenger's. I remembered that I would know if you were hurt, or dead, by the charm you placed on my watch, and your bracelet." He stood back to his feet, and walked over to the kitchen, to get a couple of soda bottles, "I stocked up on Coca Cola, for your addiction," he teased, handing her one of the bottles, "I have some papers, with home listings, so you could find a place to live."

"I want to live here with you," Hermione turned to look at the man, resting her chin on his shoulder, as he leaned beside her. "You made me wait three years, Phil."

"I was hoping you would erase me from that beautiful mind of yours, because I know you could do so much better than an old agent," He looked dawn at her marked arm, feeling angry towards the person, who harmed his Mya, "Who did this to your arm?" Phil asked, bringing her to the sofa, "Why didn't you just make them stop?"

"Because Draco, he needed to see what his aunt really was fully capable of doing," She answered, rubbing her arms gently, "Heal."

He watched as the wound automatically healed itself, than brought her arm to his lips, "You're safe now, and-"

"We need to go back, Draco, he's not like the other wizards, he has a gift which counters mine. He can restore memories, and remembers everything he sees, even knowing the missing memories I didn't remember. He still didn't know, until after the bitch, finished carvinng into my arm. That's how he learned, that the Malfoy's weren't his parents. They had brought him into there home, because Voldemort, sensed there was something unique about him, and ordered the Malfoy's to take him in." She straightened her poster, and locked eyes with the man, who she loved since fifteen, "He's my brother."

"You remember your brother?"

"I do remember him, but I don't think he remembers me, or what I did to our parents by accident. He will remember once I make him remember, but I don't think I want him to, because than he'd hate me for killing our parents."

Phil closed his eyes, as he listened to another theory, of why the young woman thought she killed her parents. Stroking her hair, like he had done when she was younger, "Forget about that theory."

"Right forget about the parent theory," She froze for a couple minutes, another sign that she had made herself forget, either intentionally, or not intentionally. Then smiled when she looked up at him, "I forgot what I was talking about."

"You were telling me, how brilliant you think I am, and how you want to be just like me," He answered, as he helped her back to her feet.

"So where am I needed?" She asked, as she looked down at her linked hand, at the bracelet, "You gave me this, when you brought me to the first home, after S.H.I.E.L.D arranged papers to forge my adoption. What's next Phil, are they going to make us get married, or will-"

"Actually, Mina, you'll be working for Stark, as Dr. Banners assistant," The head of S.H.I.E.L.D answered, coming from the hallway, probably from one of the bedrooms.

"Uncle Nick, so nice to see you, can I kill you yet?" The witch asked, looking up at the director, noticing the eye patch, "You know I could fix that, if you didn't want to wear that patch, or maybe allow me to pierce your ear. I am sure Phil, has a fish hook in his tackle box. You could be-"

"Watch it, Mina, remember what happened last time," Fury warned, crossing his arms across his chest, after glancing at the small mirror.

"Actually I think I might have forgotten, you know I can do that," Hermione answered, noticing a magazine on the table, where a man in a fancy suite was standing, in front of a skyscraper, that had a large 'A' on the side. "'A'?"

"That is Stark's Tower, your new home, and where you'll be working," The Director answered. "We need you to keep the scientist calm, something only you could do."

"Why is it important to keep this guy calm?" She asked, looking at the only person, who she trusted to share the truth.

"He turns into 'The Hulk', when he is mad, and likes to smash," Fury answered, slightly annoyed.

"Phil?" She asked, ignoring Fury.

Phil just went to his briefcase, and removed a profile that was labled 'Bruce Banner a.k.a. Hulk, and handed it to her, "I have a file of all the avengers, since you'll be seeing them a lot, while staying at the tower."

She watched as Fury left the apartment, before turning to face the agent, and glaring at him, "I wanted to move in with you, when you showed me the apartment listings, and now 'He' comes in and I have to move. I love you Phil, and you said we could be together, when I turned eighteen. You made me forget my parent theory, because you can't-"

He looked surprised, as he approached the witch, as he recalled there whole earlier conversation, "You made yourself remember?"

"I haven't been forgetting as often, since they captured us in Malfoy Manor, when I was near my brother. I am going to get him now," She hurried to grab her bag, before the agent could stop her, and apperated out of sight.

He kicked the side of his wall, as he tossed his briefcase on the floor, "Why can't she be like all the other magical people, and need to wait for a portkey to get back, instead of apperating like she is just going across the street."

Draco sat in the middle of his empty apartment, getting the feeling that he wasn't complete, ever since he watched the girl he tormented since they were eleven leave the manor. Since that horrible day, he'd been having nightmares, of a younger him with two loving parents, and a sister holding his hand as they ran in a park. There was a small cottage, which he felt like belonged to him., and men wearing blue suits walking towards there sitting parents.

His dream sister, let go of his hand telling him to stay, as she ran towards the couple. Than there was this overwhelming feeling, he felt stirring in his gut, causing him to burst into a high pitched scream. He could here the little girl scream, matching his as the adults fell unconscious to the floor, including there parents.

Then there was a man in all black, who casually walked towards his sister, ignoring the continuing scream of her brother. He knelt down to his sisters level, and whispered something in her ear, before pointing in his own direction. For some reason it felt like the man in the black suite, didn't even know he was there, as he took the little girl by the hand walking away from him.

There was another couple at the park, who were sitting near the pond, both with beautiful blonde hair. His sister released from the mans hold, and went to talk to the two, before hurrying over to him whispering just one word.

"Forget."

The man in the black suite, looked past him, probably wondering what the little girl was doing, talking to a an imaginary friend in the distance. The blonde couple hurried to him, as his sister took off at a run, towards the man with the eye patch.

He hated the man with the eye patch...

Hermione stared at the park, feeling a memory tug at the back of her mind, of her playing with her brother, and parents. She saw flashes of her parents, with blood coming out of there ears, she just didn't remember what caused it to happen. She just remembered she was there, "I'm sorry, Mum, Dad." The next memory she had, was waking up in a room, with a all the toys a little girl could dream of having. Than her uncle Nick, who had been a 'College Friend' of her parents, telling her that they had been in an accident, and he was now her guardian.

She was confused as to why, he would have guardianship of only her, instead of her brother as well, but now she remembered thinking 'Please don't let anyone notice, Draco.'

She summed it up to him being in the area, when she let out that thought, but she wasn't certain.

She (They) were seven years old than...

She remembered her uncle taking her to a doctor, who put her in a glass soundproof room, and would have her scream for hours. She didn't understand the reason, until one day when she woke up to use the toilet, and saw her 'uncle' with a folder layed out in front of him. It had her name written, and a picture of a group of people, who were unconscious with blood coming from there ear, while she stood in the middle of them.

She made herself forget what she saw, afraid of what it would reveal, if she thought to long on the folder.

Than they sent her to Hogwarts, when she was eleven saying she was not allowed to leave, until they said otherwise. They had brought her back to the states, washington this time when she was fourteen, saying they wanted her to talk to the some politician. Even gave her q-cards to study, knowing the wording had to be exact, or they wouldn't ask her to return to them. At the time she had wanted to work in politics, being able to help push laws to the surface, and make the country great. She hadn't known she was able to persuade people, that wasn't until she met Agent Phil Coulson, who would be keeping an eye out for her, while Fury, went back to New York.

He treated her like a person, and not the directors niece, and would take her to events. Which most teenagers would want to go, just so she didn't feel like a tool, not caring that they got odd looks.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" She had asked, when he took her to a concert, which she'd never heard of before.

"Because they probably think your here with your dad," He answered, straightening the polo collar shirt he chose, ignoring the odd stares. "Most teenagers come here with friends, to these kind of music in the park deals."

"You're not my father, or my uncle," She commented, taking his hand as she dragged him to a grassy area, that was away from the others, but still close enough to watch the band. "Sit here."

He immediately sat down, which wasn't helping not bring attention, to the fact she was able to manipulate people. Only she didn't remember, or know, and Fury wanted to keep it that way.

"I didn't mean right this second," She pulled a cloth from her backpack, which she always seemed to bring when going out, and laid it down for them, "Sit on the blanket, Phil."

He did as instructed, trying to make it seem natural, and smiled as she sat beside him. He turned to look towards the band, ignoring how close the minor was to him, and that she was leaning against him. "They sound good, don't they?"

"I am not really into the whole rock scene, I enjoy classical music personally, it helps clear my head," She answered, studying the man beside her.

"Than why did you agree with going, we could had found an ochestra, or stayed home instead," He stared down at the young woman, who was staring intently at him, "We-"

"Kiss me," She whispered, widening her eyes when he complied, before returning the the embrace. "Phil, I need to breath."

He stopped, staring at the young woman, just as surprised by his action. Even knowing that it was her gift, that made him act on the order, and sighed as he used the time to look around. He noticed one of the visitors, an older woman glaring at him, probably witnessing his insult on the minor. "I think we should go, Hermione."

"She took a hold of his hand, keeping him from getting up, as she knelt beside him," I didn't mind you kissing me Phil, in fact I was wishing you would, and than you did." She smiled as she tenderly rested a hand to his cheek, and went to kiss him when he pulled back.

"Stop, Hermione," He released his hand from her hold, and scooted far enough to stand, ignoring the sadness in her eyes. He pulled a stick from his pocket, and waved it causing them to be unnoticed by the others. He turned his back to her, "I am not suppose to tell you this, but because of what just happened, I think it's safer you know. You have the ability to persua people, to do as you say depending on what way you phrase words."

She stared at the man, who she had started to trust, as tears started framing her eyes, "You're saying that you don't find me attractive, and that you only kissed me because I told you to, she stood to her feet now mad. Fine than I want -"

He didn't know what got into him, but he pulled her into his arms, and pulled her into his chest, "Please watch your words, they're the most dangerous weapons you have, so please be careful."

 **A/N: I don't know when I'll add to this, but I wanted to know what you guys thought so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: I hope you like this chapter.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avenger's, or Harry Potter.****

 ** **My Words Be Truth****

 **Draco felt a pull as he walked through the park, as glimpses of his dream appeared in his head, freezing when he saw a familiar figure. "Granger?"**

 **Hermione turned at the sound of her brother, and without thinking hurried to wrap her arms around him, and began to cry, "I have come back for you, please remember me."**

 **At those words he felt the love that he had once for his sister, as he wrapped his own arms around her, "Mina, you made me forget you."**

 **"I was scared at the time, and didn't know what they would do to me, so I made it so they couldn't see you," She explained stepping out of the embrace, and going to sit at the same bench, where her parents had been sitting when they died. "After I killed our parents, I thought I was going to be-"**

 **"You didn't kill our parents, it were the wizards in the blue robes, that we killed with our screams," The wizard explained sitting beside his sister. "The Malfoy's were behind the murder, and wanted to get us to help aid in the future war, but the man with the eye patch got you first. The other couple from the park took me to an orphanage, and that's where the Malfoy's found me, and when they asked about my twin I couldn't remember having a sibling at first. Then when I saw you at Hogwarts, I began to have dreams of you as my sister, but I knew I needed to keep you at a distance so I was mean to you. When that crazy bitch had you on the floor in the Manor, it took all of my strength not to kill her, and get you out of there. I will always be thankful to Dobby, for helping you when I could not." He wrapped an arm around his twins shoulder, and held her as she cried, "I remember everything, your words only effected me for a short time."**

 **"I come to take you with me, will you please say you'll stay with me?" The young woman asked, taking her brothers free hand, as she stared into his gray eyes, "We need each other."**

 **"I agree, and I will go where ever you want me,but first I need to collect my things from my apartment," Draco assured standing to his feet, and leading his sister towards his apartment, not letting go of her hand.**

 **"Of course," She agreed, allowing the wizard to lead the way.**

 **Phil was reading a book, when suddenly two people appeared in front of him, one of whom was the young witch he loved. He jumped to his feet, and wrapped his arms around the petite woman, before capturing her lips with his, "Don't do that again, You had me worried sick, taking off for three days."**

 **The blonde wizard cleared his throat, gaining the two's attention, as he set his bag down, "Where's your loo?"**

 **The witch took her brothers hand, and turned to smile at Phil, as she reached for his hand too, "Phil this is my brother, Draco. Draco this is the love of my life, Phil Coulson, he's an agent for my uncles organization."**

 **Phill took the blondes hand, and smiled, "It's nice to see you here safe."**

 **"Same here, but I do need to use the loo," The wizards responded, looking at his sister, "If that's alright."**

 **"Down the hall first door to your left," The witch explained watching as the blonde dissapeared, before turning her attention to the agent, "I'm sorry for taking off at that, it's just that my brother was my top priority, before starting my life here. So when am I due to move into the Avenger's Tower?"**

 **"I talked to Fury after you left, and told him that you were staying with me, but that you will still work with Bruce Banner," The agent explained.**

 **A smile crept upon the young woman's face, as she wrapped her arms around the agent, and brought her lips to his, "So I get to stay here?"**

 **"I was worried about you the last three days, not knowing rather you were safe or not, and I couldn't stand being apart anymore," He held the young woman to his chest for a moment, before taking her by the hand, and leading her towards his guest room, "Knowing you won't want to be separated from your brother, perhaps I can give him my guest room, until we find a vacant apartment in this building for him."**

 **"You are to good to me, Phil," The young woman stared at the agent, as a thought crossed her mind, "Where would I be sleeping, Agent Coulson?" She brought her lips to kiss the back of his ear, and smiled when she heard a soft moan, "On the couch?"**

 **He grabbed her by the waist, and backed out of the room, kicking the door across the way opened. Then turned the young woman, so she was face the king size bed, with a burguny comforter set, "I redecorated my room with your favorite colors, because I wanted this to be our room, if that's alright with you."**

 **She turned back around to wrap her arms around the older wizard, as she crashed her lips against his, in a very determined kiss, "I love you, Phil."**

 **"I love you too, Sweetheart," He returned, before taking her hand again, and leading her back to the front room where her twin was sitting.**

 **Draco stood when the two emerged, giving the agent a once over, before looking at his sister, "Does he treat you well?"**

 **"Don't start playing big brother now, we're only two minutes apart, but yes he treats me like a queen," Answered the young woman, as she went to sit down, gesturing so her brother could do the same. "Your bedroom is across the hall on the right, right across our room if you need anything, and we're going to look for a vacant apartment for you in this building. That way you could have more privacy," she turned her eyes to her boyfriend, who was sitting in a chair facing them, "Is that right?"**

 **"Fury doesn't know you have a twin, so we'll keep you a secret from him, until you get you apartment. I don't want them to run anymore test, than they already had on Mina, if you were discovered to be related. It's a good thing you two don't look alike, otherwise we would have a harder time convincing him that you're just a roommate, if he were to drop by unannounced like three days ago."**

 **"I unfortunately can't get out of working for uncle Fury, since I have been doing this kind of work, since I was eight years old," She lifted the hair off the back of her neck, where there was a circle tattooed visible, "They connected a maching to the back of my neck, and placed me inside a glass room, to have me scream on a daily basis. That was until I got accepted into Hogwarts, then I was free from doing test, until they started have me talk to politicians to make them do what we wanted. I didn't know I was able to manipulate people with my words, until Phil let me in on my own ability, after certain circumstances accured."**

 **"She made me kiss her, when she was only fifteen years old, and I knew then that I couldn't keep the secret from her. Who knows what else could have happened, if I hadn't told her the truth, and that's when we took her back to hogwarts."**

 **"That's when you used a time turned, when you suddenly popped into the classroom, during Trelawney's lesson," The blonde remembered, as he reached for his sisters hand.**

 **"Yes Minerva, she knew everything that was going on with me, and offered the time turner so I could make up for the year I lost," The young witch answered, smiling as she looked down at there joint hands, before looking him back in the eyes, "I made everyone forget about me, before I left with Phil, even Minerva, who reminded me of our mother so much." She began to cry at the memory, "I am glad we're together again."**

 **Draco watched as the agent immediately knelt before his sister, and pulled her crying form again his chest, as if he'd done this his whole life, "Is she going to be alright?"**

 **"She doesn't like the thought of people forgetting her, but always tries to convince herself it's for the best, but now that you two have been connected she doesn't forget for long. I know it's a good thing you're together again, you can show her that it's alright to make friends, and not need to erase there memories to avoid questions," Phil explained looking down at the now sleeping woman, before looking back at the blonde, "I'm going to go lay her down, help yourself to anything in the apartment, the electronics have been charmed to work with magic." He stood to his feet, and carried the woman he loved towards there room, "If you need anything just knock on the door."**

 **"Phil?" Draco stood to his feet, and faced the retreating man, "Thank you for being there for her, when I was now able to."**

 **The agent smiled at the blonde, "I would do anything, for the people I love," he answered before disappearing into there room.**

 ** **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the great reviews.****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avenger's, or Harry Potter.**

 **My Words Be Truth**

 **Phil awoke to soft kisses against his neck, and a soft hand rubbing against his chest, "I could get use to this, sweetheart."**

 **"** **So can I," She whispered as she crawled onto his lap, revealing her nude form for him, "I waited three years for you to make love to me, and I don't want to wait anymore."**

 **He rang his hands up, and down her sides before wrapping them around her waist, and pulling her down to kiss her plump pink lips, "I been waiting for this moment too," he buried his face to the crook of her neck, and smiled as he rolled her onto her back, "I want to make love to you, but let's sound proof the room first, your brother is in the other room."**

 **She flipped him back onto his back, and straddled his lap after magically removing his clothes, "I already took care of that, when I came back to the room, after making a sandwich."**

 **The agent wrapped his arms around her waist, as he stared into her caramel eyes, "Well then sweetheart, where were we?"**

 **"** **Right about here," The young woman smiled, as she brought her face back down, and began to kiss him passionately.**

 **The rest of the night was spent making love for the first time.**

 **"** **Good morning, Mina," Draco greeted when his sister entered the kitchen, wearing only a large S.H.I.E.L.D sweatshirt, and a pair of male boxers, "You're looking fashionable this morning." He handed her a cup of tea, which she graciously excepted, before going to sit at one of the bar stools.**

 **"** **I'm borrowing Phil's old training clothes, since I was to tired to unpack my bag, and wanted him to get some much needed rest," She answered enjoying the warm liquid, "I love the taste of tea in the morning, can't stand the coffee he drinks."**

 **"** **I don't like the taste of coffee either," The blonde agreed, sitting beside his sister, "Are you feeling better?"**

 **"** **Now that we're together, yes I am," Hermione answered with a smile, as she set her cup down, before getting up to go into the kitchen, "I am going to get his drink ready, he can't even talk without a sip of coffee in the morning, it's all mumbling until he's awake." She jumped when she felt arms around her waist, and warm lips against her neck, "You're awake." She turned in the embrace, and smiled at her lover, "Good morning, was going to make you some coffee."**

 **"** **Good morning," Phil brought his lips to her, and smiled as a blush appeared on her face, "I'll take over from here."**

 **"** **That didn't sound like mumbling to me, Mina," The blonde teased as his sister sat at the table, trying to cover her blush with her hair, "Good morning, Phil."**

 **The older wizard smiled at the blonde, as he sipped his magically brewed coffee, "Good morning Draco, did you sleep well?"**

 **"** **Yes you're bed is very comfortable, did you guys sleep well?" The blonde asked, raising a brow, when his sister covered her face more with her hair. He stood to his feet, and started down the hall, "I'm going to take a shower, and walk around the park, see you guys later."**

 **The agent waited until the blonde disappeared through the hall, before turning to looking at his blushing lover, "You're blushing is only giving away what we did, sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning, are you sore?"**

 **She looked up at her boyfriend, and smiled as he sat in the now vacant seat, and faced her, "I feel just fine this morning, you were very gentle."**

 **"** **I would never want to hurt you," He reached for her hand, and smiled as she did the same to his, "You don't have to start working for Banner for another week, this will give you time with your brother."**

 **"** **Thank you," She stood to her feet, and went to sit on his lap, "I love you."**

 **He wrapped his arms around her, and brought her face in for a gentle kiss, "I love you."**

 **"** **I hope Fury doesn't learn I had a twin, I must had not wanted my brother to be found for a reason, and remembering all those test they did on me as a child I wouldn't wish that on my enemy," She rested her head against the agents shoulder, as he gently rubbed her back.**

 **"** **We'll find him a vacant apartment, so you two won't be far from each other, and I won't say anything to Fury you know that," Phil assured, as he kissed the side of her head, before letting out a heavy sigh, "I unfortunately have to go to work, so I will see you tonight, and I will bring home some Thai."**

 **She sighed as she got to her feet, and took him by the hand, as she lead him towards there room, "Why don't I help you get dressed."**

 **He smiled as he allowed her to lead the way, making sure to put silencing charms back up, "I would love your assistance."**

 **Draco stared at his sister, as they sat at a near cafe, both enjoying there mint teas, "Phil, he seems like a nice guy."**

 **Hermione smiled at her brother, and watched as he looked around him, "He's incredibly nice, and will do anything for those he loves."**

 **"** **So you been in love with him since you were fifteen?" The blonde smirked as his sister blushed.**

 **"** **It started as a small crush, but by the time we went to the concert in the park, I knew that I was in love with him," She looked over towards a mother, who was handing her children each an icecream cone.**

 **"** **I would like to fall in love, but I don't see that happening anytime soon," The blonde explained, as he followed his sisters gaze, "Mother, and Father, they use to take us out for ice cream sundaes, whenever we had dance class."**

 **"** **I forgot about the dance classes," The young woman smiled as she reached for her brothers hand, "But now that I think about it, didn't we do jazz?"**

 **"** **Yes, and you use to hate it," The wizard reminded, smiling at he stared at his hand, which was holding his sisters, "I am happy we're together again, Mina."**

 **She returned the smile, as she stood to her feet, and set down money for the drinks, "We should be getting home, I want to read over the files, which Phil gave me on Dr. Bruce Banner."**

 **"** **I should look for an apartment, somewhere close to you guys, but my own place just the same," The blonde wrapped an arm around his sisters soldiers, as they headed back to the apartment.**

 **It was good being together again.**


End file.
